Kurt Saves The Day
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: And he doesn't even know it! Pre-Dalton Kurt is waiting for his interview and he starts chatting with the guy who wants to shut down Dalton, not that he knows it.


_Dedicated to njferrell, who gave me the idea. Thank you I loved this idea. And thank you for reviewing every one of my stories :D._

* * *

'Yes. Thank you for your condolences. Yes it has been a terrible loss. Thank you again for your time.' The man sighed as he hung up the phone. It had been ringing nearly nonstop all morning.

His grandfather had passed away last night, dying simply of old age and just drifting off in his sleep. If that wasn't enough for him to worry about, his grandfather had left him this all-boys boarding school that he had owned.

The last thing Mr Cobble needed was to be running a school, especially an all-boys school. He couldn't deal with all that testosterone and being around other cute guys.

No Mr Cobble was not a paedophile or a priest. He was a repressed gay, and his grandfather had been silly enough to leave a school full of boys, gay and straight and other alike, to him. He was barely out of school himself, and he did not want to go back there ever again.

He had to sell the school. Or turn it into something else. But he could not deal with high school again.

Kurt was nervous as hell. He was fidgeting one minute, and straightening his tie for the thousandth time the next.

'Kurt, you look great, as usual.' Carole murmured soothingly. 'Relax, honey they're going to love you.'

A woman slipped out of the room. 'I'm sorry madam, there's an emergency meeting happening soon so you may be held up for a while.'

Carole nodded, and reached into her bag. 'Oh dang. I've left my phone in the car. I'll be right back Kurt darling.' She hurried off, flashing him a comforting smile.

'Is this seat taken?'

Kurt almost jumped a foot into the air. 'Oh, umm, so-sorry sir. Umm not that one no.'

The man was of medium-height and build, with sandy-brown hair and light green eyes. 'It's okay kid. I'm not going to hurt you.'

Kurt smiled weakly. The man seemed to notice his nerves. 'I'm Mr Cobble. And you are?'

'Kurt Hummel. I'm looking here for a transfer.' He noticed the man's face fall slightly.

'Oh. How come? What's wrong with your school?'

Kurt's eyes fluttered. 'Umm bullies. Why are you here?'

The man sighed. 'Emergency meeting.'

Kurt tried to make a joke. 'So you're the person who's making me wait.' When the man didn't laugh, the junior felt like a complete idiot.

'Why are you being bullied?'

The boy rolled his eyes. 'Isn't it obvious?' He sighed.

Kurt flinched when the man put a hand on his shoulder. He removed it awkwardly. 'Oh sorry kid. But why would you come here?'

The junior looked at him in confusion. 'The zero-tolerance bullying policy. No offence, but do you know anything about this school?'

Mr Cobbles grinned weakly. 'Well, umm, yeah, well no not really.'

Kurt chuckled. It only lasted a moment, but it seemed like it was something rare that came from the small gay boy.

'What would you do if you couldn't come here?'

The boy sighed. 'Well even if I can come here I have no idea how my parents will pay the tuition, so I'm going to need a scholarship. And if I can't come here because they don't like me...I guess it's back to McKinley High and stupid closeted gay bullies.'

The man, who had been taking a sip of coffee, spluttered. 'What? Who's bullying you?'

Kurt sighed. 'It's this boy on the football team and when I confronted him he...kissed me.'

Mr Cobbles winced. 'Oh that sucks.'

Kurt nodded. 'Yeah, it does. Which is why I hope to come here.' He glanced around at the beautiful building, a smile of hope on his face.

'Mr Cobble.' The same woman as before had poked her head out. 'Please come in, we are ready for you.'

The man looked at the kid one last time. 'Good luck Kurt.'

'Who was that honey?' Carole had just gotten back, her phone clutched in her small hand.

Kurt shrugged. 'Just a guy who had the emergency meeting.

'So Mr Cobble, you wish to close down the school?'

The man shook his head. 'No. I've changed my mind.'

Kurt was downright ecstatic when he walked out of the interview room. He's been given a full scholarship and was to transfer in a week. And the weird thing was, the scholarship was called the Cobble scholarship.

* * *

_yeah I know there isn't any blaine in this one but oh well. Kurt saves the school :) Reviews?_


End file.
